Opening 04: Unmei no roulette
Anterior Opening----------------------------------------Siguiente Opening Unmei no roulette es el cuarto opening de la serie, aparece desde el episodio 97 al 123. Sipnosis Conan Edogawa se va acercando lentamente hacía la cámara, mientras va contando un breve resumen del episodio que va a comenzar. Se ven varias imágenes de Conan y luego se le ve como en el Opening 01: Mune ga doki doki, que esta en el espacio. Aparecen Conan y Ran Mouri mirando un paisaje, en ese momento Conan observa un dibujo de sí mismo que Ayumi Yoshida a dibujado para él, todos empiezan a hablar sobre ellos y consiguen que Conan se sonroje. Entonces aparecen Ran y Sonoko Suzuki cantando, les siguen Genta Kojima y Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya, posteriormente Ayumi y finalmente Conan, pero cuando empieza a cantar todos le dicen que pare que canta mal. Juzo Megure, Wataru Takagi, Hiroshi Agasa y Kogoro Mouri miran hacia Conan que aparece corriendo y ve que Ran es secuestrada por un hombre, Conan utiliza las Zapatillas de Alta Intensidad para disparar un balón y dejar inconsciente al secuestrador. Se ve a Conan apoyado e un espejo y al otro lado del espejo se observa a Shinichi Kudo, Ran aparece y coge ese cristal donde están Shinichi y Conan. Finalmente se observan los ojos de Shinichi, Conan, Ran y Kogoro. Video thumb|left|250px Letra |-|Original= Unmei no ruuretto mawashite '' ''Zutto kimi wo mite ita Naze na no konna ni shiawase na no ni Suiheisen wo miru to kanashiku naru Ano koro no jibun wo tooku de mite iru sonna kanji Unmei no ruuretto mawashite Arekore fukaku kangaeru no wa Mystery Hora Unmei no hito wa soko ni iru Zutto kimi wo mite ita Aozora wo miagete uinku hitotsu de Kono takai tokoro kara demo tobesou jan Supiido age Bouenkyou wo nozoitara Mirai ga mieru yo Unmei no ruuretto mawashite Doko ni ikeba omoide ni aeru? Aoi chikyuu no chippoke na futari wa Ima mo shinka shi-tsuzukeru Unmei no ruuretto mawashite Tabidatsu toki no tsubasa wa bravely Hora Donna toki mo kouun wa matte 'ru Zutto kimi wo mite ita Zutto kimi wo mite ita |-|Inglés= Spinning the roulette of destiny I was watching you all the time Why is it that in spite of me being this happy Gazing at the horizon makes me sad? It feels as if I'm looking at the me from that time from faraway Spinning the roulette of destiny These and those things that I think deeply about are Mysteries Look, the person of my destiny is there I was watching you all the time Looking up at the blue sky with a wink It's like even from this high place, I can fly If I bring up my speed and look through a telescope I can see the future Spinning the roulette of destiny To where I go can I meet my memories? The tiny us on the blue Earth Are still evolving now Spinning the roulette of destiny Wings of when I depart are bravely Look, at anytime luck is waiting I was watching you all the time I was watching you all the time |-|Español= Hacer girar la ruleta del destino Te estaba mirando todo el tiempo ¿Por qué es que, a pesar de que yo sea tan feliz Mirando el horizonte me hace triste? Se siente como si estuviera mirando el me de esa época desde la lejana Hacer girar la ruleta del destino Estas cosas y las que creo profundamente son Misterios Mira, la persona de mi destino está ahí Te estaba mirando todo el tiempo Mirando hacia el cielo azul con un guiño Es como si incluso desde este lugar alto, puedo volar Si traigo a mi velocidad y la mirada a través de un telescopio Puedo ver el futuro Hacer girar la ruleta del destino ¿A dónde puedo ir me encuentro con mis recuerdos? Los diminutos nosotros en la tierra azul Todavía se están desarrollando ahora Hacer girar la ruleta del destino Wings of cuando me salen son valientemente Mira, cuando quieras suerte está a la espera Te estaba mirando todo el tiempo Te estaba mirando todo el tiempo Curiosidades *La canción viene dentro de un CD que incluye las canciones: Unmei no Roulette Mawashite (Versión karaoke) y Shōjo no Koro ni Modotta Mitai ni. Imágenes Portada de Shōjo no Koro ni Modotta Mitai ni.jpg|Portada del CD Opening 04 ZARD 2.JPG|Contraportada del CD Opening 04 ZARD CD.JPG|CD Categoría:Openings